Annabeth of Athens
by yourdemigodishness
Summary: Annabeth is a princess, warrior, demigod, and most of all, ready to fight for what she loves. But does she love him? Perseus is a prince, demigod, (all around awesome guy), and charming, ready to love his best friend, but does she want to love him? With a visit to Aphrodite, things sure aren't gonna be easy. Forbidden love, Demigods, Trojan Horse and War. Will love win?
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the smell of baking bread. Yum! Oh, yeah Perseus is coming today. I roll my eyes at how all the other princesses drool over him. Little do they know he drools in his sleep. I hear a grunt and see Percy coming in through my window. "You have got to stop doing that!" "Why?" I just chuckle. "You know Athena doesn't approve." "You're a goody two-shoes!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" We argue like little children. He nuzzles my neck. I feel a tiny fluttering in my stomach. "I have to get dressed." I tell him. This was feeling waay to good. I go to get dressed in my chiton and stand in front of my mirror. Percy comes behind me and says, "You're amazing." "I know, I can feel you drooling all over me." I say teasingly. Then suddenly he pulls back and we're laying on my bed, giggling.

* * *

Then as per usual, (as the fates would have it) our moment was ruined. We were cuddling, laughing, overall having a good time and then this happened: "What do you two think you're doing?" Thank the gods it was Piper. "Ohhh..." she said like she understood it all. Then she squealed and while Percy was turned away she winked and mouthed,'That one's a keeper!

* * *

After that, I decide I don't want to be interrupted anymore, so I pull Percy down stairs. "Hello, King Freignald Barthamelo Chase," he said and bowed formally. "Oh, Perseus!,' My father said with a hearty laugh, "Please, you're practically family now!" "Then could you call me Percy?" "Okay, _Percy_!" Then again, Percy turned around and my Dad mouths, 'I like this one,' pointing to Percy, and doing a thumbs up. Then Percy turns back around and he and my dad continue their conversation. While I wonder whether or not I'm in love...


	2. I Slap Perseus the II

After breakfast, I pull Percy back up to my room. He sits on a lapis lazuli rocking chair. The one I had specially made for him. "So..." he begins, but I say, "Let's go to the arena." "Okay." I use the sword that Damasen gave me, made of ivory. When we get there, I tell him, "No calling for help." "What_ever_." "Okay," I say with a pretty smile, and fake sweetness. "Wise Girl?" He asks, alarmed. "What?" I say, frowning. "Nothing." "Okay, if you say, so macho." Then I jab at him with sword. Lucky for him, he has fast reflexes, so he was able to parry. Then we stop for a quick water break. When we get back we don't say anything. He starts to get in stance, but I say, "Wait." and he does. I grab the front of his armor, and pull him close to me, acting like I'm going to kiss him. He thinks I'm going to, and I grab his sword. He puts his hands up in mock surrender, but I puzzled. I can't stop thinking about his soft lips, the way his breath exhaled. The persrpiration on his top lip...

* * *

"Earth to Wise Girl!" Percy waves his hand in front of my face. I start and give him his sword. "Thanks." "Welcome." I get some nectar and I feel better. Percy's leaning in. "Percy..." I start to say, but he stops me, capturing my lips. The force knocks me down, but he turns around so he's on the floor. We have a make-out frenzy. Until we hear someone clearing their throat. I look up to see...

* * *

the disapproving glance of Chiron, the centaur. I was about to explain, but then I realize the mischevious glint in his eyes. He's been watching us this whole time, the sneaky little ... I won't finish that thought. "Yes?" I look up and ask innocently. "Nevermind. It seems that you two are.. ah.. how do you say?...Busy! "That we are!" said Percy, gettting up to dust himself off. He offers me his hand. I get up wordlessly and storm back to my room, Percy in tow. "Watch it,Wise Girl!" As he almost gets whopped upside the head with a pillar from my mom's temple. Opps. Note sarcasm. "Ow;" he mumbles. We get back to my room and sulk. "What's wrong, Annie Bell?" But before I can answer, he starts trailing kisses down my neck. "Percy..." I breathe. He takes this the wrong way and abruptly stands up. "Percy..." I say again. "It's okay, Annabeth!" he says agrily and slams the door. As for me? I sit on the floor,stunned as lunch comes. When lunch gets here, Percy sits as far from me as possible. After lunch, I'm fed up with not being able to talk to him. I go to him right before he gets to the door. "Can we talk?" I ask cautiously, my defences up. "Actually, I'm busy." He replies. I'm surised. Here he is; using resources from MY kingdom, and he won't even take the time to talk to me! I slap him. It's a sound that everyone hears. I run up to my room, lock the door, flop on the floor, and let the tears fall. I was cying for my broken heart.

* * *

I wake up feeling guilty; and to an **irritating**knock on my door. "Yoo-hoo!" "Go away!" I mumble into my pillow. "Well," says an obviously female voice, "that was _not _very nice!" _Uh- news flash, woman! I just got my heart broke, do you _think _I want to be nice? _But instead I say, "Sorry, will you go away now?" She doesn't answer, but instead she just keeps knocking. Somehow more annoying than before. I get up, yank the door, open, getting ready to tell this woman, _Shut up! Stop knocking on my door! And you freaking _WOKE ME UP! But I don't because _Di Immortales _and _Gods of Olympus!_ The woman (even if that's proper) standing in front of me is **Aphrodite**! Just what I needed!

* * *

**Okay guys, I don't feel like continuing this story- any of them- because I don't think that anyone is reading them. So, please review whether I should stay or go.**

**-Annibell**


End file.
